That's the Way it is
by Mew.Hinote
Summary: Two girls, Leah and Cici, defy the laws of time and space. Why? Because they can of course! Come join us on a magical tale of annoying Vegeta and ACTIONNN. Lameness, I know. XD But trust me, it's better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Disclaimer**

**I do not own Trunks(though I wish I did), DBZ or any of the Songs that are featured in the story. The only Character that is mine is Ciara, and Leah belongs to my buddy. XD**

**THANK YOU!**

**HinoteChan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forms**_

**Ci**

**Name:** Ciara Nekokane

**Age:** 14

**Hair Color/Length/Style:** Brown with faint red highlights/Mid back/Down

**Eye Color:** Changes. xD Between Green, Hazle, and Gray. xD

**Outfit:** White sleeveless t-shirt, dark blue jeans that are tight around her waist and loosen up towards the ankles, purple/black "sex" bracelets, a gold chain around her neck with an amethyst heart locket, a black diamond studded Swordbelt x3

**Likes:** Animals, Trunks(duh x3), Drawing, cooking, writing

**Dislikes:** Preps, idiots, people who hate other people for stupid reasons

**Hobbies:** Drawing, writing, singing, and swordplay x3

**Extra(weapons, pets, etc):** She has a sword known as the Hinote Blade, which can unleash a powerful attack that confuses the enemy's mind and tortures them(Red Mirage)

She can turn into a white tiger because of her heritage. ;3 (Explained more in Part 2)

**Leah**

**Name:** Leah Tribal

**Age:** 17..soon to be 18. You can make my b-day pass or just have me be 18 whichever

**Hair Color/Length/Style:** brown with blondish highlights. down to my shoulders

**Eye Color:** Brown (people say I have doe eyes Oo;;) they occassionally change to hazel or green

**Outfit:** white t-shirt with black jacket over it and jeans. The jacket has a white pawprint on the left side of the chest area (over the heart)

**Likes:** wolves (well...all animals XD), nature, most definitely Mirai, drawing, martial arts...starfruit..XD there's tons more.

**Dislikes:** any type of abuse, preppy acting people, lack of sleep (which often happens unfortunately)..again, there's more...i might update you lol

**Hobbies:** drawing, tae kwon do

**Extra(weapons, pets, etc):** Wolf ears and a wolf tail. the wolf ears allow my character to understand animal kind if you're ok with that not really all that strange when we're talking about dbz. she normally uses her ears to her advantage as she can listen in to the nature around her...usually judging by the sound the birds make, she can tell whether or not danger's nearby...most of the time anyway...when she's dilligent and not distracted XD

since she can turn wolf, that basically is her weapon hehe Mirai's lil wolfie. Here's a pic Announcrguy did for me, showing my character and mirai )

http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/5424/trocer0.png


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1**

_'Un huh Life's like this Uh huh Uh huh_

_That's the way it is...'_

"Hey, you ready yet?" Leah called.

I put my pencil down and stared at the drawing, quite satisfied. A young brown Filly stared back at me with coal black eyes and a heart warming smile. It was nowhere near as good as Leah's drawings...but it was a start. I closed the notebook and put it on my desk.

"Sure, be down in a sec...just gotta find my swor-AHHH!" I screamed as I tripped.

I got up and dusted myself off, hearing Leah coming up the stairs. I was just about to put the sword in it's place on my belt when my dor flung open.

"You ok Ci?" Leah asked, standing in the dorrway.

"Found it," I said holding up the sword and grinning like an idiot.

She sweatdropped and fell over.

I stood over her and looked at her like she was crazy. I grabbed my cd player from it's place on my shelf and put in my Aly & AJ cd. I was supposed to be going to school later, hence the cd player, but Leah wanted to do a little training first. We walked outside and the early morning song shone brightly over the countryside where I lived. We walked into town, and by this time the sun was shining. The townspeople were just waking up, and some of them ignored us. They didn't really like us, but we didn't care. We walked until we reached an apple orchard, and as soon as we were inside, I jumped around and climbed on of the trees, snatching one of the apples and biting down hard.

"Note to self: Never leave the house before eating." i said, laughing.

Leah looked at me and shook her head, smiling. I looked around and sniffed in the fresh morning scent of apples and hay. The farmer that owned this orchard was in his field, but he didn't mind us occupying the orchard as long as we picked some of the apples and put them in the barrel at the end of the field. I took my sword and spun around as Leah waitied below the tree posed to hit the apples with her tail. As each apple fell, she whacked it into the barrel. Once the barrel was filled, the sun was up and it was almost time for me to go to school.

"Quick spar before school?" I asked, smirking.

"You're on." Leah said.

About a half hour later, I was walking down the street towards Orange Star High School. I was listening to 'Potential Break up song' by Aly & AJ and even singing along. I reached the door I turned my cd player off and put it in my bag. I put my bag in my locker and walked over to my class.

'Ugh...Not again...' I thought, rolling my eyes as the two preppiest girls in the whole class sat next to me.

Oh, they know for a fact that I hated 'em. But they didn't care one bit. They ENJOYED tormenting me.

"Oh why does she always have to sit there?" One of the girls, Mekela, said.

"I know, why can't she move?" The other, Jennifer, said.

I was about to speak up and defend myself, but I was beat to the point.

"Leave her alone, last I checked she was here first." I looked and saw Trunks, the boy who was sitting in front of me, telling them off.

They gave me a disgusted look and turned around. I smirked and as soon as I was gonna thank Trunks, the teacher walked in.

After the school day was finished, I quickly grabbed my stuff out of my locker and ran outside to catch Trunks. However, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry, that was my fault." I said, grabbing for my notebook, which was in my hands when I fell.

My hand touched someone else's, who had apparently gone to pick it up for me. I looked up and blushed, coming eye to eye with Trunks.

"Oh, sorry..." I said, pulling my hand.

He picked my notebook up and we both got up.

"Here." He said, smiling, "Why were you running anyway?"

I grabbed my notebook from him.

"I was looking for you...I wanted to thank you for earlier." I said.

"No problem. I couldn't stand them, they do that every day." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know...I wanted to say something...but I knew it would just escalade it even higher." I said.

He laughed and I heard a voice calling me.

"Hey Ci! Come on!"

I looked over and saw Leah.

"She a friend of yours?" Trunks asked, confused.

"You can say that." I said, smiling.

I ran off in Leah's direction and we walked back to my house.

"Sooooo who's the purple haired one?" Leah said as I was doing my homework.

"Friend." I said simply.

"Really? I don't know...me thinks you likes him." Leah said tauntingly.

"Mehbeh..." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2**

_'I'm a soldier...wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away,_

_Or leave me lying here...'_

As I went to sleep that night, I was thinking of my parents, and of my past.

Dream

I saw a young girl in a light blue nightgown walking through an elaborate hallway.

"Mommy...?" she said.

She couldn't have been more than 5, maybe 6 years old. She had long brown hair and bright, green eyes. She reached a large door guarded by two large tigers. The tigers were wearing silver chest plates and had swords in their mouths.

"Sorry Princess, we can't let you through." one of them said.

"Let me see Mommy!" she screeched.

The tigers tried their best to block her off, but she pushed through and opened the door. Her evil aunt, Selenya, sat on the throne and her mother hung from the ceiling. The young girl gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Princess Ciara!" One of the guards yelled.

"Put the brat to bed! She wasn't supposed to be awake!" Selenya yelled.

The guards tried to grab her, but she pushed through and ran down the hall. She went into a huge room that a bunch of escape pods, in case of emergency. She got into one, slammed the door, and backed up against the control panel, hitting one of the buttons that launched the pod. The pod launched and sped through space.

Flash

I now stared at an older version, but still younger version of me. But this time I was in a forest. She was sitting in front of a fire, my face dirty with sweat and well, dirt. She heard the bushes rustle and grabbed the sword that was in the escape pod.

"Woah, woah! It's ok, I won't hurt you." a young girl said as she emerged from the bushes.

I recognized this moment...it was when Leah had found me in the forest. The younger me put the sword down and Leah stepped forward.

"Are you ok? Where are you from? Why are you up here all alone?" she asked.

The younger me didn't answer, and I remembered why. I was fascinated by Leah's Wolf tail and ears. She got up and walked over to Leah, grabbing her tail.

"You're a...wolfy?" she said.

"Well, kind of..." Leah said, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

The younger me shook her head.

"Come on, you can come live with me." Leah said, smiling.

The younger me walked off into the darkness with Leah and I heard a loud beeping. I shot out of bed and saw it was only my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the button to turn it off and collapsed back down on my bed, crossing my arms behind my head.

'I never thanked Leah for that...It's because of her that I'm still alive.' I thought.

I got out of bed, got a shower, and got dressed. I ran down the steps with my notebook in hand and pencil in mouth.

"Morning Leah!" I shouted, skidding into the kitchen.

"You're up early...sure you aren't sick?" she said.

"I'm positive." I said, laughing.

"Hey, I have a meeting today, so you're gonna have to go straight to school, ok Ci?" she said.

"Sure." I said, finishing my breakfast up.

As soon as I was done, I brushed my teeth and ran out the door, running towards school.

'Well this is a first. I'm actually EARLY.' I thought when I reached the classroom.

I nearly fell asleep waiting for the other students to arrive. The door slammed which woke me up in an instant, I had noticed the teacher walked in. I noticed Trunks wasn't there. I didn't fret much, maybe he woke up late or something.

"Hey, did you hear?" a voice behind me whispered.

"Hear what?" I whispered back.

"There was a fight this morning, apparently that Trunks kid was involved." the girl behind me, Veronica, whispered.

"What? You have to be kidding!" I whispered.

"Nope." she said.

I raised my hand and asked if I could be excused. The teacher let me out and I ran out of the builing and down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

_'I'm in the business of Misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass, ticking like a clock.'_

I ran down the street, skidding to a stop as I looked in the air, seeing two men with gold hair fighting a big, pink monster.

"Ok, what the hell is that?" I thought out loud.

One of the men dodged a blast the pink thing threw at him and it came flying towards me. The other guy flew down and picked me up.

"You ok Cici?" he asked.

He sounded way too much like Trunks, plus he knew my name.

"Trunks...?" I asked.

"Oh, nice going Trunks!" The other guy said.

"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't let her get hit." Trunks shouted back.

Trunks let me down gently in a safer area. He looked like he was about to say something, but the pink thing found us and was attacking relentlessly. Out of what seemed like nowhere, another gold haired man appeared and threw a huge blast towards the pink thing. There was a blinding light for a few minutes, but when it subsided, everyone was gone. Trunks was running up the street towards me and his hair wasn't gold anymore.

"Uh...Trunks? What was that?" I said.

"Ummm... I think you should come with me after school today to my house." he said. "I'll explain it there."

I raised an eyebrow to him.

"I don't know if I can. Leah'll kill me if she finds out I went over a _boy's _house after school without her knowing. She has a horrible mind." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pssh. Horrible Chapter I know. x) I need some ideas on how to get the relationship started a bit...once I get that kicked in, I have a ton of ideas. xD BLAME LEAH!


End file.
